An inverter converts DC power to AC power through switching to meet the requirements of the load connected thereto. The input to the inverter is usually a system generating DC power and the output AC power is delivered to consumers, generally through a power grid. In one example, the input of the inverter is connected to a green energy system, e.g., a photovoltaic generator which generates DC power through solar energy conversion via solar panels. Generally a large number of PV panels are connected together which generate a large amount of DC power, which are then fed to the inverter which then converts the DC power to AC power before feeding the AC power to the grid. In some instances the inverter may be unable to handle the large amount of DC power fed at its input which can lead to tripping of the inverters. When an inverter trips, the operation point of the PV panels has shifted from the MPP (Maximum Power Point) towards higher voltages. When exceeding a maximum rated DC input voltage of the inverter, the inverter disconnects from the PV panels for overvoltage protection. It is desired to avoid this disconnection of the inverters.